


it's gonna be a ride

by rocketsfindplanets



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: Being awake so early kind of sucked, but he was pretty sure the rest of the trip more than made up for one little thing. Even this was kind of nice, he had to admit, just being close to Matt.





	it's gonna be a ride

**Author's Note:**

> _in the middle of the night_  
>  _i can hear you calling for me_  
>  _it's gonna be a ride_  
>  _i know you've been wondering lately_  
>  — tba by joe sugg, byron langley, and conor maynard

It was early, too early, when Marcus woke up to a cry of, “Marcus, wake up, wake up! We’ve got to go!”

He was so not awake, and it took him a good minute to understand what was happening, head buzzing as the hushed yelling continued. Marcus looked at Matt, stood in the doorway, looking at Marcus like his life depended on them getting out of that room.

“What’s going on?” Marcus asked, sitting up halfway and pushing a bit of hair out of his face.

“Come on, we’ve got to go!”

“Okay, okay.” He desperately scrambled to get his blanket off, even if he hadn’t entirely processed what was going on. He still felt tired and sluggish, rapidly blinking a few times in an attempt to wake himself up a bit as he looked around for his phone.

Matt’s voice was shaking, and even though he knew they’d probably just slept in a little too long, Marcus couldn’t help the panicky feeling in his chest. He had never heard Matt like this and it was freaking him out, making him wonder if something more was wrong. A million things were running through his mind, hoping that everything was alright, needing everything to be alright, when he finally grabbed his phone and glanced down at it.

They were meant to leave at 4 am. 4. Not 1:12, which was what his phone screen was showing him, and he froze, looking up at Matt, who was still standing at the door, shaking it.

“It’s fucking 1 o’clock in the morning,” Marcus said, trying to keep his frustration out of his voice. Of course he still felt fucking tired, he’d only been asleep for about an hour. “Matt, what are you doing?”

The room fell quiet, and Marcus immediately wondered if he had sounded too harsh. He didn’t have to wonder anymore, because he _knew_ , just from how small Matt sounded when he finally replied, “Oh, is it?” And then, “Shit, man, I’m really sorry…” and Marcus just couldn’t handle it.

He sighed, setting his phone back down. “It’s alright,” he promised, trying to keep his tone gentle, because the last thing he wanted was for Matt to think he was genuinely pissed at him. He patted beside him on the bed, inviting Matt to come over.

Eventually he accepted, coming over and sitting a few inches away from Marcus, looking down. He seemed like he was still halfway catching his breath, and Marcus wished with everything he had that he hadn’t lashed out like that. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…” Matt took a deep breath and glanced over at him. Marcus felt tired, sure, but Matt looked fucking _exhausted_ , and his cheeks were red, clearly embarrassed about the whole thing. “Just another nightmare.”

Marcus nodded, remembering what Matt had told him about the night before, people coming in and stealing his passport, how desperately he had needed to get away. He didn’t say anything in response, but leaned in closer and put his arms around Matt, closing his eyes.

He could feel Matt’s breath catch, at first, but then Matt relaxed, leaning ever-so-slightly back into him. “You should go back to bed,” Matt murmured.

“So should you.”

“Yeah.” He sighed, gently pulling himself away from Marcus’s grasp. “I probably should.”

Marcus watched him for a moment before sighing, too, reaching out to grab Matt’s wrist before he walked over to his own bed. “Here?” he offered. Matt just looked at him, trying to gauge what he meant, and Marcus nodded slightly. “It’s okay,” he promised.

Matt walked to the other side of the bed and got in, moving Marcus’s blanket a bit to get under it. Marcus let himself just watch for a moment, smiling a bit at how quickly Matt seemed to get comfortable. Much better, he thought.

“Come on, then,” Matt mumbled eventually, and Marcus chuckled, lying back down and getting under the blanket as well.

Their beds were so close together anyway, but this was so different, having Matt so close he could reach out and touch him if he wanted. He didn’t say anything, just looking into Matt’s eyes, letting himself take a moment to just appreciate how lucky they were to be here in the first place.

Being awake so early kind of sucked, but he was pretty sure the rest of the trip more than made up for one little thing. Even this was kind of nice, he had to admit, just being close to Matt. (They should have done this earlier; watching Black Mirror together would have been much easier using only one phone.)

“I’m sorry,” Matt said again after a long while of them just lying there, and Marcus was quick to shake his head.

“Don’t be.” He scooted closer to the other man, gently resting a hand on his hip, rubbing his thumb over the bit of skin where Matt’s t-shirt had ridden up. “Seriously, it’s not a big deal. I don’t think either of us were gonna be super rested after tonight, anyway.”

Matt reciprocated by moving in closer, too, snuggling his head into Marcus’s chest. “Okay.”

Marcus wanted to say more, wanted to reassure him again, but he was tired, and he knew Matt was, too, and part of him knew it would probably be best to just drop it for then. Besides, tomorrow it would be alright, and he’d get to tease Matt about it, if anything, because that was just how they were.

“Night, Matt,” he said softly, craning his neck down to brush a small kiss against Matt’s forehead.

“Night, Marcus,” Matt said, and they didn’t speak again.

At 4 am they woke up properly to the alarm on Marcus’s phone, and they smiled and laughed about what had happened earlier, because in the end, it didn’t matter. (Marcus didn’t mention how much it had gotten to him, how much he had wanted to hold Matt and make sure he was never scared again.)

They even talked about it on the podcast, later, because nothing was really off-limits, there, was it? Well. _Almost_ nothing. But if they left out a detail or two when they brought up sleeping arrangements, nobody would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> so fuckin tired right now, so sorry for this?
> 
> how is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ckfh3-4WkAAgqOi.jpg) not a ship. thats all i have to say
> 
> edit; was originally published on my alt


End file.
